Belle's Secret
by frozen belle and olivia
Summary: Belle loves music, thanks to Jefferson who gave her caset tapes during the curse in her cell. What happens when Gold brings Belle to the Rabbit Whole on a careioke night? Will Belle sing or keep her music passion a secret from everyone but Jefferson?
1. Chapter 1

㈅8Disclaimer: I only own my fangirl heart㈅8

Chapter 1:It's More Than A Feeling

"Hey Belle I brought you another caset" Jefferson said as unlocked my sell. It was durning the curse and Regina's punishment for me, is that in this relm I have to live in a cell all the time. Jefferson is the only one who see's me. We've always been friends, so he brought me caset tapes so that I'm not always sad. He has also brought me books. We hide all these things in a floorboard that's under my bed. "Thank you Jefferson. I'll put it in the caset player." I walked over to the floorboard and grabbed the caset. "I hope you like it, it's one of my favorite songs." He said as he closed the door behind himself. I put the cadet in and put on the headphones. "Turned on some music to start my dayI lost myself in a familiar songI closed my eyes and I slipped away" This was actually quite nice I slowly made down and started to hum along to the music. It was a happy upbeat song."So many people have come and goneTheir faces fade as the years go byYet I still recall as I wander onAs clear as the sun in the summer sky"

"Thum thum thum thum, it's more than a feeling." I sang to myself as Jefferson smiled to himself as he watched me. I had a smile on my face as I listened to the caset again."Well my dear Belle, you seem to enjoy that caset. Could you play one of your others though, I wouldn't mind to hear you sing a song you know." "I giggled for a moment and said" Alright, but this is because you gave me anouther upbeat song." Then I played another song that I liked."A singer in a smokey room the smell of wine and cheap perfume for a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on" I had memorized this song for a long time. I usually sang it to Olivia, although I was still pregnant with her. I wondered sometimes if Olivia would fall asleep to me singing these songs. "Some will win some will lose some were born to sing the bluesoh the movie never ends it goes on and on and on" Jefferson smiled then said "Best line ever!" I smiled but continued to sing along to the song.

"Belle why don't you sing a not so hard rock song?" Jefferson suggested as the song came to an end. "Okay." I told him with a smile as I looked at the casets I had. "Hmmm...ahhh perfect!" I said and snatched the caset up and sat on the bed next to Jefferson."Hello darkness my old friend I've come to talk with you again." I liked the slow movement of the song. Most songs that I listened to were metaphorical or were odd or funny stories. This one though has a story of its own, the men who wrote it gave a concert and sang this song because the times in America at the time were quite tough. "Still remains within the sounds of silence in restless dreams I wake alone" I also sounded quite pretty when I sang this song. It makes me think of the curse.

"Jefferson before you go could we listen to one more song?" I asked as he got up when I finished singing. "Alright Belle, but one last song." "Alright,I'll play one last song." I liked this song in particular because it's like me trying to show Rumple that everything with be alright. Its also my favorite Beatles song. "Little darling its been a long cold and lonley winter little darling it feels like years since its been here." Jefferson joined in this time, instead of listening to me. His favorite band is the Beatles. I wonder what band Rumple likes? "Little darling I feel that ice is slowly melting little darling it seems like years since its been clear" By the end of the song, we were smiling and singing along with the happy song.

Then the song ended. "Thank you Jefferson for the caset." I told him as he left. "Your welcome Belle." He said as he closed the door and locked it behind himself. I walked over to my bed again and listened to More Than A Feeling.

 **A.N. Hi I hope you liked that this story was mainly about Belle and Jefferson. For those of you who don't know the songs Belle was singing they were More Than A Felling, Don't Stop Believing, The Sounds of Silence, and Here Comes The Sun. BTW this story is set during the curse. I have always wanted to do a song centric story and a Belle centric story. Please review and tell me if you liked the choice and tell me a song you might like to see her sing. Next chapter: After the curse Gold takes Belle out to The Rabit Whole on a careoke night.**


	2. Chapter 2: We Are Young

Chapter 2:We are young

 _After The Curse Is Broken:_

"So Belle do you want to go to the Rabbit Whole tonight?" Rumple asked me as we were eating dinner. "Can I come?! I heard that there's going to be a careioke night!" Olivia asked excitedly. I smiled at my 13 year old daughter. She took after me, read books and loved music. She had my brown hair. Her other features were her fathers, chocolate brown eyes,long fingers, and smile. "Fine you can come with us." I said then looked at Rumple. We have lived together for years but I had never shared my secret with anyone except Olivia and Jefferson. "Well that was quick, is there some reason why you want to go down to the Rabbit Whole tonight?" Rumple asked as he looked up from his food. "No." "Your lying, dearie." "No I'm not so please let's just hurry up and go." I said all to quickly again, thankfully Rumple didn't notice. "I'll clean this up" Rumple said when we were all done with dinner.

When we finally made it to the Rabbit Whole it was 8pm. Olivia ran inside to her half brother Neail or Beailfire and her sister-in-law. When we walked in Rumple said hello to Charming and his son , so I was able to walk over to Jefferson. "Hi Jefferson!" "Why hello Belle! Are you here to sing for me?" Jefferson said jokingly with a playful smile. "Actually I was here to sing for all of you, but where is the place that people do the karaoke?" I asked him quietly. In the background someone was singing The Sounds Of Silence. "Over on the stage."

I walked over to the stage. When the song was over I walked up. I was more nevouse and scared in that moment than when Rumple asked me to be his house maid. 'Deep breath Belle, just sing like you do for Olivia when she's going to bed.' "Oh stop you crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm" Rumple, Emma, Neil, Charming, Red, and Snow suddenly turned around and saw me on stage. When Olivia and Rumple saw me I suddenly was more confident. Olivia and Henry were smiling up at me. "Why can't they understand the way we feel they just don't trust what they can't explain i know we're different but deep inside us we're not that different at all" I always thought that this song was ment for me and Rumple.

When the I finished everyone walked over gave me a hug. I think the most surprised person there was Rumple. "When did you take up singing?" "During the curse, Jefferson can explain it all to you."

Later on Olivia got on stage and started to sing one of her favorite songs. "Were is the moment you needed the most you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost they tell me your blue skies fade to gray they tell me your passions gone away " I had heard this song before, it wasn't one of those happy songs. It was about a person having a bad day. Olivia definitely got her voice from me. "You're faking a smile with the coffee to go You tell me your life's been way off line You're falling to pieces every time And I don't need no carry on" I always knew that Olivia had a beautiful voice, but she never really sang in front of Rumple. This was the first time she was ever brave enough to get up on a stage and sing for a bunch of people that weren't her freinds.

"Belle did you know that Olivia can sing?" Rumple asked me as he turned to me. "Yes, she actually sings all the time but she gets imbarresed in front of you. I taught her music and how to sing." Rumple turned to look at me, with a look that said 'are you serious?' "Your kidding me! Not only can you sing, but you taught our daughter?! When were planning on telling me!?" He asked as the song slowly came to an end. Rumple finally knew the truth and was actually quite happy, but what about the rest of the family?

A.N Sorry about how late the chapter came, but life (once again) got in the way. Please give me review! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Noble Maiden Fair

Chapter 3: All The Boy's Are Fightn' For Her

 _Before The Curse:_

 **In The Dark Castle**

"One, two, three four, five Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road And all the way to Dublin'" I was humming an old song that I heard from the ships that arrived in Avonlea. "What _are_ you doing, dearie?" Rumplestillskin asked me as he walked into the kitchen. "Cooking. Dinner is almost ready, along with your tea." I said openig the lid to the pot of tomatoe soup. "What were you humming? It sounded pretty fast paced." "Oh it was a, a song from the realm jumping ships that would arrive in Avonlea." He slowly came up behind me. "Come on dearie, out with it. What's the name of the song?" He asked directly behind me. In that moment I didn't know what I felt, but it was an odd feeling-a mix between happy,scared, and something else... "It was um, Rocky Road To Dublin." I said. Suddenly the teapot started to scream. I walked over and poured the tea into two cups. One chipped the other not. "Well that's quite an odd name." He said smiling as I handed him his favorite chipped cup. I gave him a smile as I took a sip from my own cup.

* * *

 _After The Curse_

"Hey, Belle I wanted tott know if you and Olivia could sing in the 's Day parade." Emma asked over the phone. Today was 's Day, Rumple, Olivia, and I were already heading to the parade. I looked down at Olivia who was humming an Irish song. "Yeah we'll sing for you Emma." I told her with a smile on my face. Rumple gave me a big smile.

Ever since we showed off our talents, Rumple has been feeling very proud. I think he's hoping that Liv will start to sing around him more often.

* * *

Later at the parade:

"I'll tell me ma when I go home the boys won't leave the girls alone they pull my hair, they stole my comb, but that's alright till I go home-she is handsome, she is a pretty, she is the bell of Belfast City, she is curtn' one, two, three-please won't you tell me who is she?" I sang. This was a song that everyone in town knew of. The song is called Tell Me Ma. Everyone was singing along. When I was finished Olivia went up to the stage.

"Mary's eyes are starln blue and her hairs Newcastle gold,and she walks the thin white lines between the body and the is faithful to her history like a novice to his fast and she is standing on the bones of Ireland's past. And she is singing of the troubles and fire in the land Till I can almost feel the famin slipn through me tremblen hands And I wonder as I hear her- let the spirit still shine through- as she reached across the ocean and breaks my heart in twwoooo" Olivia sang softly in an Irish accent. She could do a very impressive Irish accent, although she herself wasn't Irsh at all! It was a very beautiful song.

When Liv was finished everyone was surprised who came up to the stage. "A naoidhean bhig, duinn mo ghuth Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan Ar righinn oig, fas as faic Do thir, dileas fhein A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og Mhaighdean uashaill bhan" He sang while playing one of Oliva's mandolins. He was surprisingly good! When he finished everyone applauded-even Leroy- who never applauds! He walked over to me. "Rumple! When did you stat playing an instrument? When have you ever sang?!" I asked him. "Well I sang to Bea to get him to fall asleep and when your the dark one and have nothing to do you learn to do many different things. " he replied calmly.

"Papa did you know that's from Brave?! I've been memorizing that song all year!" Olivia said laughing. "I also didn't know that Scottish songs were aloud!" Olivia said. "You mean Celtic dearie. When did you ever show any interest in the song?!" "A while ago. I would say about when you took e to go see it in the theater. Wait a sec-I knew it! You _were_ singing along with Elenor when we went to see Brave!" Olivia said hugging Rumple. Rumple laughed and hugged her back. Looks like Rumple couldn't keep his secret in for too long as well!

''Thank you Gold for that...uh, surprisingly good performance.'' Emma said smiling.''Now, Red will play the fiddle and latter on Snow will come up and sing.

 **A.N. Hi everyone sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I hope you loved it, now please don't go nuts because I had Gold sing a Scottish song. Please remember that this is Storybrooke's first 's Day. I also had a request while I was in the middle of Gold's song that asked for Gold to sing or play an instrument. Well here's Gold singing. Hoped you all have an amazing Spring Break! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Something There

Chapter 4: Something There

 _In The Dark Castle_

I was dusting when all of a sudden I feel something against my back. "Hello Dearie." Rumple said from behind me. I started to get tense. I could hear his every breath in my ear, and feel the heat come off his body. I wanted to turn around and give him a long kiss, and to put my fingers through his frizy hair. That's when I started to realize that I was falling in love with Rumple. "RRRRumple?" "Yes dearie?" "I..I love you." Then I did exactly what I imagined. I gave him a long and deep kiss. Suddenly I started t feel the pressure of another force. I just realized that Rumple was kissing me back! He did love me as much as I had hoped! Well...maybe. We both slowly ripped our lips apart from each other. "I love you to Belle." Rumple said in a low hushed whisper. Then he put his hands around my waist unsure if his touch was welcomed. I put my own hands over his to let him understand that it was welcomed. Then I pushed my lips against his. He pushed his lips against mine even harder. I then threw my hands in his brown hair. I loved him more than anything in that moment. When the kiss finally ended, he gave me a loving look. "Belle...I understand if you, uh thaught that that was repulsive." "Rumple I love you, honestly. And I didn't think that kissing you was repulsive. I actually, um,...liked it." I said giving him a shy smile. He then gave me a large smile and said "I liked it too." I slowly started to back up towards the wall. When I was fully pressed against the wall Rumple gave me a longer lasting kiss. From the look in his eyes I could see that they were full of love. I loved him more than anything in the whole Enchanted Forest.

 _Years Later In The Dark Castle_

It was three years after Rumple and I had been married. Tonight when Rumple comes home from dealing I would have some amazing and exciting news. All of a sudden I see a ring of purple smoke apear out of nowhere. "Rumple I missed you so much! How did the deal go? Did you get the price you wanted?" I asked quickly. "Ahh my dear Belle, the deal worked out quite finely. I received the goblet I wanted. I hope you weren't all that lonely staying here by yourself." I shok my head no. "I have wonderful news actually Rumple. Today I did some reading and I found out that there's something I can't do now." I said holding back a smile. I started to circle him as he took a seat at the head of the long table in the Great Hall. "Oh, and what is that?" He asked with a worried look on his face. "I'm...I'm pregnant, I can't eat chocolate cake anymore. At least not until the baby's born. " It was silent for a moment then Rumple turned to me and said "Are you sure ?!Am I really going to be a father again?!" Rumple stood up and was turned toface me. "Yes I'm quite sure I'm pregnant. Are you happy?" Rumple then gave me a large hug and a long kiss. "Yes, yes of course I'm happy!" He whispered in my ear.

 _After The Curse In Storybrooke Later_

 _2010_

"Mama, where's Pappa?" A 10 year old Olivia asked me. It was 9 o'clock at night and Rumple still wasn't home. "I don't know sweet heart." I told her. She was in her bed with a thick blanket over her.

On the blanket there was a woman with brown hair, greeny brown eyes, wearing a yellow ball gown. I looked around the room, while I looked I started to see many other things with the woman on them. There was a shelf with a pink castle. On the castle there were windows stitched into the fabric, the woman was looking out of one window. In the opposite window there was another woman with golden hair, purple eyes and a pink ball gown. Next to the castle there was a pink jewelry box. Then there was what looked like a collection of dolls. There was the two women, a women with yellow hair, blue eyes, and a blue ball gown. Another woman with long golden hair, green eyes, and a purple and pink dress. Then finally there was a mermaid with red hair, blue eyes, and green tail.

On another shelf there were books. Underneath the shelf there was a radio.

"Olivia who are those women? Over on your shelf. And who is this woman?" I asked her while pointing to the woman on the blanket. That's Princess Belle. The mermaid is Princess Areal, the one with the pink dress is Princess Aurora, the one with the blue dress is Cinderella, and the girl with the purple dress is Rupunzel the lost princess. Belle is my favorite Disney Princess. My second favorite Disney Princess is Areal. I like her because she sings one of my favorite songs!" I was astonished that I was my daughters favorite princess. "Dose Princess Belle Sing anything?" I asked curiously. Suddenly Olivia started to burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked smiling. "Belle sings Belle!" Now that was a bit odd. "How dose that go?" She looked nervous for a moment then said "Do you promise not to tell papa?" "I promise." I said looking down at her. Then she started to sing.

" _Little town its a quite village. Every day like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to say- Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! There gose the baker with his tray like always same old bread and rolls to sell every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town"_ I gave her a large smile. I had felt like that back in Avonlea. Well... Not exactly. She continued to sing. _"Oh isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see here's where she mets prince charming but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three"_ The song was quite true when it came to my love of books and what the towns people had thaught of me. I loved this song already!

 _A Few Minutes Later..._

 _"There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before?- She glanced this way I Thaught I saw and when we touched she didn't shutter at my paw No it can't be I'll just ignore but she never looked at me that way before."_ I immediately thaught of Rumple when that part of the song started.

When Olivia finished singing I asked "Who sang the part of When she touched she didn't shutter at my paw?" Olivia smiled, then got up and grabbed a small figure from her shelf. Olivia then handed it to me. He wore a blue coat with yellow lining. He had brown fur, fangs, claws, horns, and an odd nose. "That's Beast. He was the one who sang that part of Something There. I think Pappa is suppose to be him. Your suppose to be Belle. Like from the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast." She said smiling.

She handed me a book with the words Once Upon A Time written on the cover. "Chapter 12:Skin Deep. That's your story. This was how I knew you were alive. I asked Pappa if Skin Deep was true and he had said it was. That's why I was the one who told Emma about you." She said as I flipped through the chapter looking only at the pictures. The image that stuck with me was a picture of my fist kiss. "You read it?" I asked looking over to her. "Every word. I think my favorite part of how you and my dad met was the part about your first kiss. True Love's Kiss." She told me looking down at the picture. I couldn't help but smile. "I love you Olivia." I said giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Mama." She said giving me a large hug. I smiled and thaught to myself 'what a wonderful family I have. I wonder what will happen in the years to come?'

A.N. Sorry if the love sence was a bit cheesy, it was my first time writing one. I hope you guys like the reference to the book. I had always imagined each chapter of the book to be a name of the episode and the episode's number. I also thaught that the book was split into parts for each season. I'll explain how Olivia ended up getting the book instead of Henry. Another thing that will be explained was how Olivia, Henry, Gold, and Emma saved Belle from the asylum. Please review㈳5✌ㇸ5


End file.
